


stuffed bears and chocolate

by jalenrose1122



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Take my trash, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Eddie Kaspbrak, eds is on his period, idk how to accurately represent things, idk how to write endings, literally 500 words, richie comforts him, short ass little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalenrose1122/pseuds/jalenrose1122
Summary: basically eddie is trans and it's that time of the month so his lovely bf comes over and comforts him. it's hella short but i wanted to write it so yea





	stuffed bears and chocolate

The day started out horrible. 

 

Eddie had woken up to cramps. Cramps bad enough that he was already crying as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He had rushed to the bathroom, sitting there for an hour sobbing. 

 

He hated this time of the month. He hated remembering the body he was born in. Hated the feeling that his boyfriend would hate his body, too. 

 

Eddie now lay in the middle of his bed, curled up in a ball. He had on one of Richie's (many) band t-shirts, and a pair of joggers that were too big on him. He was clutching his stomach, crying softly. 

 

He jumped at a noise from downstairs, barely registering that he had texted Richie to come over. He stayed where he was on his bed, not moving at all. He heard brief footsteps coming up the stairs, and his bedroom door was opening and closing quickly. 

 

Richie ran over to his bed, setting something on the floor and pulling Eddie into his arms. The smaller boy sobbed into his chest, as his boyfriend soothingly rubbed his back. 

 

“Eds, it's gonna be okay. C’mon, baby boy. You gotta eat something,” Richie said, trying to pull him up off the bed. 

 

Eddie quickly shook his head. “No, please don't make me go downstairs. Please, bubba,” he whispered, his eyes wide with panic. “It hurts so bad.”

 

Richie sighed, running one of his hands through Eddie's hair. The smaller boy leaned into his touch, starting to cry harder. 

 

“Whoa, wait. Eds, what's wrong? I mean- I  _ know  _ what's wrong, but why are you crying?” Richie looked at him, concerned. 

 

“I-” Eddie hiccuped, wiping his eyes. The sight made Richie's heart break. “I'm a boy, right?” he whispered, looking up at Richie. 

 

Richie looked down at Eddie. Eddie, with his wide, tear stained eyes. Eddie, with his red cheeks dotted with freckles from when Richie convinced him to go swimming at the beach. Eddie, his  _ boy _ friend. 

 

“Of _ course _ you're a boy, Eds.” Richie sighed, kissing his forehead. “If anyone ever tells you anything other than that, let me know. I'll fuck them up.” He smiled softly when Eddie laughed. “I'm not kidding, baby. You're not a girl. I know you hate this time of the month, so I brought you something.”

 

Eddie wiped his eyes again, looking at Richie in confusion. Richie reached to grab the bag he had set on the floor and put it between them on the bed. 

 

“What is this?” Eddie asked, sniffling and looking back up at Richie. 

 

“Why don't you open the damn bag and find out?”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, smacking Richie's thigh. “Asshole.” He opened up the bag, pulling out a stuffed bear in overalls and a box of expensive chocolate. “What the fuck?”

 

Richie grinned at him. “Well, I have had these since yesterday. When you texted me today, I knew it was time to bring them over. I know your, um. Schedule.”

 

Eddie smiled back, blushing. “I didn't think you paid that much attention,” he mumbled, looking down and starting to unwrap the box. 

 

“Of course I do! Gotta know when I'm not allowed to dick down my boyfriend.” 

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, popping a chocolate into his mouth and moaning at the taste. “Can you just- shut the fuck up. Can you hold me, please?” he asked. 

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
